


You Left Me

by GoringWriting



Series: Cap's Musical Notes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Based on the song Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine, requested by MostlyStuckony on discord.Steve and Tony's relationship through time.If you have a song send it to me along with the ship you would like to see.





	You Left Me

When Steve first met Tony he hated the engineer on first sight. To him Tony represented everything that was new and advanced in this age. The man was decades ahead of anything that Steve could ever hope to understand. Every time the man spoke Steve was reminded that there were just so many things he didn’t know and no time to catch up on.

It annoyed him. And it annoyed him even more when Tony would refuse to listen to him in the field, but he will admit that his methods would usually end up making the situation better. But, Steve hates the idea of the other man going off the plan without any backup and being in danger when he does so.

Clint and Natasha are constantly whispering whenever he and Tony fight and Steve wants to know what they’re saying more than anything in the world because they look like they know what’s going on. He wished he did.

Steve regrets the words he said on the helicarrier. Within hours of knowing the creator of the Iron Man Armor Steve knew just how wrong he had been. Not that Tony ever stopped showing him how wrong he was. When he would help smooth things over when Thor made a mistake in Midgardian custom, getting Thor a chance to make amends for it. Defending Bruce when reporters would get a little too close for comfort. Doing something to draw attention off of Clint when it was clear the archer was uncomfortable.

Small everyday things to make their lives a little easier.

It took him a week before he found himself apologizing to Tony for all those things he said. It took him two to get up the nerve to see the therapist that Tony is also seeing. He...He trusts Tony to give him a good one.

Steve never knew the lengths Tony was willing to go until the first time the Avengers met General Thaddeus Ross. 

They had just come back from a mission and they were getting ready to disembark when Bruce is tensing up and they can see a man in an Army uniform standing outside the tower and Tony is tense beside Bruce and Steve isn’t sure why.

“Bruce, take the mini quinjet pod. There is a destination programmed into it. Only you and I can decipher it. Go there and wait for JARVIS to tell you it’s safe. I will come and get you. Only me. Unless JARVIS tells you otherwise. If JARVIS doesn’t say anything and someone other than me, even another Avenger you get out of there,” Tony says pushing Bruce to the hatch and helping the man inside.

“What’s happening?” Steve asks and Tony ignores him and a few minutes later they are standing in front of one General Thaddeus Ross. Steve recognizes the name as the man that keeps hunting Bruce and he is immediately tense. 

Tony smiles at the man and shakes his hand.

“Ross, what can I do for you?”

“I want my property back!” Ross says.

“What?”

“I want the Hulk back!”

“You mean Bruce?”

“Yes, he belongs to me,” Ross says.

“Sorry Ross, you’re about one and a half centuries too late if you want to consider another living being property. You may have missed it, we had a whole war about it. A couple of Amendments,” Tony says and Ross growls.

“Tell me where he is.”

“No,” Tony says moving past him only for Ross to grab his arm and pulling him.

“Where is he,” Ross demands.

“Take your hand off me,” Tony says and there’s a note of darkness in his voice that makes Steve shiver, when Ross drops his hand in shock Tony’s straightens the suit sleeve, “and stop going after Bruce.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll show you the man they call the merchant of death,” Tony says.

“Ha! Everyone knows you aren’t that anymore. You’re a lapdog for a secret organization. The mascot for the Avengers,” Ross says.

“If you want to know what Iron Man can do when given the proper motivation ask the Ten Rings, Obadiah Stane, Ivan Vanko, or Aldrich Killian...oh wait, you can’t. Unless you have a ouija board in that uniform somewhere. A terrorist Organization and three men, tell me Ross, what do they have in common?” Tony asks.

“They’re all dead,” Ross says.

“Yeah, and General, I would leave and never come back lest your name be added to that list,” Tony says.

“The public would call you a monster,” Ross says.

“Deep down, we’d both know who the real monster is. And it isn’t me or Bruce. Besides the public will always hate me for one thing or another. I’m used to it, but you know who won’t hate me? Myself, and Bruce. And I can live with that. Now leave now,” Tony says and they watch the General leave.

Steve can’t believe that Tony was willing to kill to protect Bruce. But the more he thinks about it the more he realizes that he too would kill to protect any one of his teammates.

It takes a couple of months before they start dating. According to Natasha they had been oblivious to each other’s signals for about that long.

Being with Tony is the best thing in his life. Tony is his stars, moon, and sun. He’s his daylight throughout the day.

They spend years together. Working together, fighting together and amongst themselves. They always find their way back to each other and everything is perfect.

Then Thanos comes.

They fight hard and long. Tony and Steve making a perfect team. Even Bucky isn’t shy in saying so. Steve is fighting through minions when he hears Thanos say “I am inevitable,” and then snap. 

Steve waits. He waits to disappear. At least he won’t have to be alone this time. This time he won’t be left behind to pick up the pieces while the love of his life is off on another planet or dead or something else entirely.

He waits. 

He listens.

And he doesn’t like what he hears.

“And I am Iron Man,” Tony says and this time Steve isn’t watching his friends and family vanish, he’s watching his enemies vanish. His eyes are locked on Thanos as he vanishes and he sees Tony there, burned, suit destroyed, collapsed in a small bit of debris to protect himself. The reactor on his suit flickering.

He stumbles his way over to the love of his life and makes it there just in time to kiss the love of his life goodbye. When he realizes that Tony is dead he screams so loud it carries over the whole field.

His stars, moon, and sun, his daylight throughout the day have gone out. His life is all Twilight, no day anymore.

His life is over.

His life is darkness and silence.

But sometimes the silence sounds like Tony’s heartbeat. 

It’s all he has left.


End file.
